


And the Next Day

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pregnancy, Premature Ejaculation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Standing in Tony’s lab, his heart in his throat, and six positive pregnancy tests from six different girls in his hand, Peter just keeps praying that the floor will swallow him and he will drop into hell. That is the best possible outcome right now, between facing all of the girls (who don’t know about each other), Aunt May (who doesn’t know he is even having sex) and Tony, whose eyebrows have fused to his hairline.orPeter Screws Up(tm), and Tony is there to help with the aftermath.





	And the Next Day

Standing in Tony’s lab, his heart in his throat, and six positive pregnancy tests from six different girls in his hand, Peter just keeps praying that the floor will swallow him and he will drop into hell. That is the best possible outcome right now, between facing all of the girls (who don’t know about each other), Aunt May (who doesn’t know he is even having sex) and Tony, whose eyebrows have fused to his hairline.

Tony finally blinks, a hand falling over his mouth. “Kid…”

“I’m sorry.” Peter says quickly, tears already rimming his eyes.

Tony works his jaw, taking the tests from Peter and looking them over. “How did you even manage to do this?”

Peter’s face heats up a little more, despite thinking it wasn’t possible. “I, ah, well…” Peter shifts his feet, looking away. “The spider bite… made my, uh, dick bigger, and someone found out, so now all the girls at my school want to… try it.”

Tony represses a smirk, sighing. “Does your giant cock tear through condoms?”

Peter swallows. “We just… didn’t use them. They told me I could just pull out, and I ah… I couldn’t… pull out in time.”

“So the bite didn’t do anything for your stamina?” Tony jests.

“No.” Peter murmurs.

Tony sets the tests down on a desk, blowing a breath through his nose. “Did you only have sex with the six girls? Or could you be fathering more children in the next few months?”

Peter nods slowly. “Yeah, there were a few others, but they aren’t…”

“Pregnant with your babies.” Tony deadpans.

Peter finally looks back at Tony, hot tears falling down his cheeks. “I don’t know what to do, Mr. Stark. I don’t know how I’m even going to tell Aunt May. She’s going to freak out, and I don’t even know how I’m going to take care of six kids, I can barely take care of myself!”

Tony steps forward, finally offering some comfort in the form of pulling Peter into his chest. “Listen, Pete, this is a really big fuck up.” Tony frowns when Peter lets out a sob at that. “But I will handle it. I will make sure the kids never have to worry about anything, financially. You’re still going to have to deal with May and the girls at school, I can’t make the babies go away, but you don’t have to worry about the money.”

Peter sniffs, looking at Tony with misty eyes. “Thank you, I don’t know how I can make this up to you…”

“You can start by wearing a condom. At least with people you could get pregnant.”

—

As it turns out, that wouldn’t be a problem.

May went  _ballistic_  when Peter told her about the girls. Peter is only allowed to come straight home from school, unless he goes to see Tony for the internship, and Tony has to FaceTime her every. single. time. to prove that Peter is actually there, with his dick in his pants.

That wouldn’t have really worked, because Peter mostly had sex at school between classes. But when the news hit that Peter knocked up 6 girls because he doesn’t use condoms, the entire school started to avoid him like the plague. Everyone thought that having sex with Parker meant getting pregnant or an STD, and so between May and the entirety of the school, there is no chance of Peter getting laid ever again.

And it is driving him nuts. The spider bite ramped up his already high libido, and it seemed like he couldn’t jerk off nearly enough to keep himself from feeling like his skin was crawling.

This is in no way helped by the fact that he is spending more time with Tony now. He is bored out of his skull at home, he feels like he is helping pay Tony back by helping him work, and May trusts Tony to keep Peter from, at the very least, getting another girl pregnant.

And while that may be true, it doesn’t keep Tony from being the biggest fucking tease in existence. He spends  _weeks_  messing with Peter, touching him casually, talking to him suggestively, sometimes going as far as to crowd his space, speaking low, huffing words in his ear, before stepping away and getting back to work. Peter is always melting by the time he goes home, sometimes having to land on a stranded roof and get himself off before he can bear walking through his front door.

Peter snaps when he is bent over a desk, writing down an equation, and Tony stands beside him. A heavy, warm hand runs down his back, stopping on top of his belt, messing with the fraying threads. Peter stops writing, sending Tony a pleading look. “Are you ever going to actually fuck me?”

Tony quirks a brow. “Do you want me to?”

Peter makes a noise akin to a scoff, straightening up and grabbing Tony by the collar of his shirt.

Tony smiles when Peter loses his nerve there, the sudden burst of confidence followed by panicked, doe eyes staring up at him. Tony closes the space between them, less than surprised when Peter eagerly flushes their bodies together. Peter is already hard between them, whimpering pathetically. “Wow. All that sex you have, and you’re still this desperate?”

“Mr. Stark, I haven’t been laid in, like, 8 weeks. I’m dying.”

Tony snorts, palming Peter through his pants. “Dying? Well, I’d better help you with that, you’ve proven yourself pretty helpful around here.”

Peter sighs when Tony opens his pants and pulls his cock out. It hangs heavy in Tony’s hand.

“Oh, okay, the kids at your school weren’t messing around.” Tony murmurs, stroking Peter’s length. “I have to have this inside me.”

Dumbfounded, Peter mumbles, “Really?”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh god, yeah, I want to, I just…” Peter stammers, blushing. “I didn’t last very long before, and now it’s been a really long time and uhh…” Peter closes his eyes and swallows when Tony gives him another stroke. “And I could come right here if you did that just a few more times.”

“How quickly can you go again after you come?”

“I dunno, it takes a while, like, 5 minutes maybe?”

Tony resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, we can work with that.”

Peter looks away reflexively when Tony starts to strip, only taking quick peeks every few seconds. The more of Tony’s skin that becomes visible, the hotter Peter feels, arousal spiking in his groin.

“You going to be okay with me sucking you off, or are you too shy?” Tony says as he steps out of his underwear, dropping to his knees and looking up at Peter past his cock.

Peter can barely speak, a choked, “Please.” being the only thing he can muster up. Peter gasps sharply when Tony takes him down, only able to handle a little more than half of his length before he has to use his hand for the rest. It doesn’t matter, because Peter is shouting with relief only a few seconds later.

Come fills Tony’s mouth, and he actually has to pull away to spit onto the metal floor. He strokes Peter’s cock in his hand, a couple of pulses of fluid joining that on that floor. Tony stands and walks across the room to a desk, retrieving a bottle of lube out of a drawer. “Come here.”

Peter steps over his release on the floor and comes to stand beside Tony. He takes the lube and makes quick work of stretching Tony, his cock already hard again by the time he can fit four fingers inside Tony.

“Okay, I’m ready, but go slow.” Tony says, his body bent over the desk and precum dripping onto the floor.

“I will.” Peter says quietly. He lubes up his cock and carefully presses the head inside, groaning softly at the squeeze. “Oh my god, you feel so good.”

If his mind weren’t otherwise focused on relaxing around Peter’s cock, Tony might make a quip about Peter’s age, and how literally anything feels good. But he doesn’t. When Peter bottoms out, he makes a small, stunned noise behind him. Tony peers back over his shoulder, huffing a small laugh at Peter’s awe-struck face. “Everything okay back there?”

Peter gaps his mouth, eventually murmuring, “I’ve never got it to go… all the way in before. It-it always hurt them. Are you hurt?”

Tony shakes his head, lying back on the desk and willing his body to go lax. “Not really, but hold on.”

Peter waits dutifully, his fingers rubbing gently over Tony’s lower back and his toes digging at the floor. When he is finally instructed to move, Peter pulls back just a bit before pushing back in. The heat hugging tight around his cock has Peter whimpering, but he tries to push the thought of it from his mind, focusing instead on making sure Tony isn’t hurting as he starts to pick up a gentle, shallow rhythm.

“Fuck, Peter.” Tony moans, pushing his body back and encouraging Peter tone more vigorous. Peter takes the hint and starts to pull back further and push in harder, and Tony makes a harsh sound of approval. “Yeah, just like that, perfect.”

Tony’s praise already has the hair on Peter’s neck standing on end, but when he sees Tony pry one of his hands from the desk to reach between his legs and wrap around himself, Peter is coming to a screeching halt. “Oh, oh god wait, wait…”

Tony huffs an aggregated breath, stroking himself even in the absence of Peter’s movements. His voice is strained as he says, “Yeah, take your time, kid.”

It is a solid thirty seconds before Peter has collected himself. He picks up where he left off, and gains a bit of force, the desk creaking under their weight. Tony sighs pleasantly beneath him, and Peter’s fingers dig into his hips. “You feel so good, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckles lowly. “You’re doing a pretty good job, too. Listen, though.” Tony looks back, unsurprised to see Peter’s face is flushed and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. “Tilt you hips down a little, don’t just go straight in, try to-“ Tony gasps sharply when Peter does as told before he has even finished talking, aiming his cock directly into Tony’s prostate. “God, yeah, like that.”

Peter has to stop almost immediately, pulling out completely. The way Tony’s breaths are picking up, how he is tightening around him, has the pressure behind Peter’s cock building too fast for him to control. “Shit, sorry, hold on.”

“I don’t care if you come just  _fuck me_ , Peter.” Tony whines. “Keep going just like that, I’m close. If you come, I’ll just finish myself off, alright?”

“Alright.” Peter says softly. The heat of Tony’s body welcomes him back, and Peter is almost dizzy and how good it feels. He tips his thrusts downward as he starts to move again, and Tony actually cries out at the motion. Peter only makes it a few more seconds before he starts to lose his rhythm, but if the hushed, urgent mutterings falling from Tony’s mouth are anything to go by, he must be getting there, too. Peter shoos Tony’s hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking him quickly as his head falls into Tony’s back. “Oh, oh fuck, I’m really close!”

“Peter-“ Tony huffs, resting all of his weight on the desk as his fingers grip the edges. “Shit, shit-!”

Tony’s cock jumps in Peter’s hand, the wet, lewd sound of his come hitting the floor being all Peter can take. He finally loses it, driving himself deep inside Tony as he comes, shouting weakly into his back.

Tony winces when Peter pulls out and hot fluid dribbles down his thighs. He straightens up and looks at Peter, smiling warmly in response I his nervous, expectant expression. “Great job. I knew you could do it. Shower?”

Peter follows close behind Tony, murmuring quietly, “Can we do that again?” Peter shrinks back when Tony throws him an exasperated look over his shoulder.

“Now?” Tony asks incredulously.

“Oh, no.” Peter chuckles softly. “Like, tomorrow, or something.”

Tony smiles. “Yeah, I think I could be convinced to do that again. Tomorrow.”

And the next day.

And the next.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
